Curse
by AquaEclipse
Summary: The two YouTubers reflect on their life in Beacontown. Companion fic to the Haunted Series. Recommended that those be read first. Takes place in between the two stories. I own nothing but the plot.


**Hi, and here's a companion fic to the Haunted Series, taking place between the main two stories.**

 **Song: _Welcome to My Life_ by Simple Plan  
**

 **'Link' (without spaces):**

 **www. azlyrics lyrics/ simpleplan/ welcome to my life. html**

 **Please enjoy and leave reviews!**

* * *

"NO!" She somehow flopped out of bed, blue sheets in a tangled heap. She could see it all again, the fire, the ruins, the mobs, the Reaper carrying her rescued pets away…wait. She was in Beacontown. In her own house. Her lonely house, devoid of barking and mewing.

She walked out to next door, ignoring the cheers and joyful laughter of the rest of the townsfolk. They say that laughter was contagious, she mused as she climbed up the ladder to the roof-balcony of her good friend, but she didn't feel like joining in. No one knew of their past. They hardly even knew what happened to each other.

 _Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

 _Do you ever feel out of place,_

 _Like somehow you just don't belong_

 _And no one understands you?_

 _Do you ever wanna run away?_

 _Do you lock yourself in your room_

 _With the radio on turned up so loud_

 _That no one hears you're screaming?_

They had left their old lives behind, hadn't they? They simply wanted to forget. Cast an _Oblivate_. Yet, as she read in a book, "Memories can be hidden. But no matter what, they cannot be destroyed. Hidden. Taken. Perhaps swept under a mental carpet. But destroying a memory is impossible, for even when all traces of a memory have been obliterated, there is always a way for it to resurface, for a legend or for a murky trace of it to return." **(Excerpt from Ariza Luca's** _ **Hybrid**_ **)** It made a lot of sense.

 _No, you don't know what it's like_

 _When nothing feels all right_

 _You don't know what it's like_

 _To be like me_

At the top of the rooftop-balcony was her friend, almost blankly looking across Beacontown's main street, eyelids drooping but always snapping back to an alert position. _Why so_ , she wondered. The nightmares must be terrible.

 _To be hurt_

 _To feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked when you're down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _And no one's there to save you_

 _No, you don't know what it's like_

 _Welcome to my life_

 _Do you wanna be somebody else?_

 _Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

 _Are you desperate to find something more_

 _Before your life is over?_

 _Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

 _Are you sick of everyone around?_

 _With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

 _While deep inside you're bleeding_

They were perfectly happy in their current location. Safe and happy. They could live a brand new life there, but the chains of their dark secrets dragged them back from the light of the beacons of hope. Left them bound inside a maze of obsidian, with sealed entrance and no exit and no pickaxe of any sort to break out, with hostile mobs around every other corner, waiting to ambush.

 _No, you don't know what it's like_

 _When nothing feels all right_

 _You don't know what it's like_

 _To be like me_

Not long after his eyes slumped shut, they popped back open, wider than coins. The images were still vivid in his mind, flashing by in slow-motion, as though it were a torture compilation of edited pensieve memories (and a hint of imagination) in the twisted mental version of YouTube.

 _To be hurt_

 _To feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked when you're down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _And no one's there to save you_

 _No you don't know what it's like_

 _Welcome to my life_

 _No one ever lied straight to your face_

 _And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

 _You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_

 _Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

 _You never had to work it was always there_

 _You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

Most of the time, he put on a friendly smile. Yet there was something inside of him churning, whirring away at the misfortune and manipulations. Betrayal.

 _He saw his enemy step down from the ladder in front of him, he was asking him not to do anything to Veeva, then she handed him a wither skull. A_ wither skull _. "Wait a minute…you_ know _HitTheTarget? Are you_ partners _?" Several potions later, came a splash poison in his direction. One regen one and two ladder climbs later, he saw their plan. Four blocks of soul sand…two, no,_ three _wither skeleton skulls…well, s***._

His former friend and someone who he could have found an ally in; should he or she have taken a different path; had, since then…all he had to do to relive them was close his eyes for a second.

Especially in the case of death. Most of all, _her_ death…

 _To be hurt_

 _To feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked when you're down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _And no one's there to save you_

 _No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)_

They looked down on their fellow Beacontowners, their friends and acquaintances. They had found their home, without secrets to hide. Maybe they should tell someone…no. They didn't have to know. Knowledge is a blessing to most, but in this case, for them, it was a curse of anguish.

 _To be hurt_

 _To feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked when you're down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _And no one's there to save you_

 _No, you don't know what it's like_

 _Welcome to my life_

 _Welcome to my life_

 _Welcome to my life_


End file.
